Never Alone
by Emerald Moonrose
Summary: Kairi had always hated the idea of being alone. She's lucky, though; she has Sora. Not exactly fluff. AU


Kairi never liked being alone. She was lucky; she never was truly alone. Sora was always there for her, no matter what.

She adored Sora, adored those bright blue eyes, the spiky hair that would never deflate, under any circumstances. Sora seemed to adore her, too. He always laughed, always smiled- that meant that he liked being around her, right?

"Sora, do you like me?" Sora blinked at her. With the cool ocean breeze ruffling his hair, he looked as innocent as ever. The salty smell accompanying him fit as well. Kairi had always seen him as part of the sky, but he had always fit in as an island boy. _A flying islander, soaring over the land. _She thought dazedly.

"Well… yeah. Of course I like you."

Sora grinned brightly at her, and she returned it, satisfied with his response. Then, she paused, her bare feet digging into the sand lightly. "Sora, what do you think the sand would feel like if they were made of little glass particles?" He just blinked again, as she continued, "Would you die, walking on it? Would you bleed out? Maybe you could turn the whole beach red- or the ocean." She was quiet again, sighing dreamily. "A red ocean, with a red beach. That would be nice."

Sora remained silent, as he always did when Kairi talked like this. She was okay with that, though. She wasn't completely talking to him, anyways, more than saying it for the sake of saying it. He'd always stay quiet when she came up with her ideas, and then he would only talk when he knew for sure that she was done. Sometimes, she'd talk for a few seconds. Other times, it'd be hours.

Finally, he laughed, scratching the back of his head lightly. "Silly Kairi," he said fondly. In the back of her mind, Kairi wondered what color his voice would be. Would it be the same brown as his hair? It sounded kind of caramelly- like a golden brown.

_I'd much rather paint with his eyes. _She decided. She'd paint everything that beautiful shade of blue if she could- that perfect blue, like the sky. _A flying islander, soaring over the land._

"Kairi, people want to talk to you." Sora told her gently.

Just like that, Kairi turned, and smiled at the men. "Hello. Is it time again?"

They nodded, one of them holding out a small plastic cup filled with little tablets. "Kairi, are you sure you don't want the room painted a different color? Some people don't like the white walls." She took the cup, swallowed the contents quickly before laughing again. This time, the trilling sound caused the men to flinch.

"What are you talking about? Silly Riku, there is no room." She contemplated him, looking at his pretty silver hair and aqua eyes. "I'd much rather have your eyes, though, if there was a room to paint. May I use your eyes? To paint the room?"

Riku gave her a soothing smile, but it felt different. It wasn't like the smiles that she got from Sora. _Sora is more important, much more special. _Kairi decided. "I'm sorry, Kairi. Maybe you should take a nap?" He suggested. Kairi frowned, glancing at the boy beside her.

"But I still want to talk to Sora. Can't I stay up a bit longer?" She glanced imploringly at the man next to Riku- _Demyx, _she remembered. She knew it was him because she always wanted to take his hair, feel it. Would it feel like the sand beneath her toes? Maybe she could take it off, and he could help her with her red, red beach. She noticed both of them take a glimpse of Sora, and felt a small curl of possessiveness in her chest. They weren't allowed to look at him. He was too special, too perfect.

"Whatever you feel like, Kairi. It's your choice."

Kairi chose not to reply, instead taking Sora's hand and smiling at him. Riku and Demyx didn't say another word, but she knew that they had left, because the beach felt a little bit more perfect. They had left her with Sora, and she was happy again, because everything was exactly how she liked it- perfect.

Kairi hated being alone, but it was okay, because she was never alone. Sora was always there, after all.


End file.
